


Suits and Smoking Guns : Chapter 2

by Alba_Wolf



Series: Suits and Smoking Guns [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Suits and smoking guns, alba-wolf, alba_wolf, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Wolf/pseuds/Alba_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another found dead under the Kirkland mafia, though the wolves of the mafia, the Carmichael, are up to finding out and taking care of this threat. Has Douglas worked out the plan or is he clouded with the thought of revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits and Smoking Guns : Chapter 2

Alistair Carmichael had just returned to the Carmichael house after the darken funeral, parting with his sister Scarlet as she went onto her job for the night. Slumbering up the stairs he stopped at the top and straighten up, sniffing the air a little before pulling out his two black, hand guns with the knives attached to the bottom of them, Celtic knotting engraved into the sides of both the guns and the blades. He had smelt blood which meant he wasn’t alone. Being as quiet as he could he moved along the hall, opening each door silently and checking the rooms as his hearing was perked for any sounds of life. Leaning against the wall he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to there rookies room. He froze. The smell of blood filling his nose and for once causing him to chock slightly as he moved into the room shaking. It looked like a massacre had gone on. The computer screens were coated in blood splatter as was the walls, ceiling and carpet. Alistair grimaced at the view trying to find a body instead of the tattered pieces of the one covering the room. Lowering his weapons he continue to look around the room, discovering more pieces of the wee lad he took under his wing even if he was originally a Ó Raghailigh to him Liam was a Carmichael and his little one to protect. Doing his best to hold back his tears and hold his voice steady he dropped his weapons to the floor before quickly grabbing his mobile from his pocket and dialling his bosses number and waiting for him to pick up. “… they got liam.. he’s… he’s in pieces..”

It was the first time anyone other then the Carmichaels had entered their house, the hitmans were always closely guarding there home. The two Gwilliam’s Gwen and Owen were the only ones allowed to enter though they were watched like hawks under the glares of Kirkland dogs. The two raven haired siblings moved into the red room and started to do what they was best at, being the clean up. Every piece they found went into one bag to be burnt down into ash before buried while the rest was scrubbed clean and moved back to normal as if nothing had taken place and everything was fine. As soon as they had finished the two was quickly escorted out of the household and back to there own house in the east. 

Douglas, Jade, Scarlet and Alistair were all in the living room. Alistair was lay back on his couch trying his best to get rid of the image in his head. Scarlet was lent against the side cupboard. Jade was sat with her legs crossed in one of the arm chairs and Douglas stood at the doorway all of them in silence yet all still knowing what was being said to them. Sighing Douglas was yet again the first to break the silence.   
“The other family heads are not backing me up on this but we have two targets if my theory is correct.” Jade then chirped in “When have your theories ever been wrong dougie” “Please not the pet name, if anything you know I would rather it be doug instead of dougie. Besides I could be wrong” Scarlet rolled her eyes at Jades flat attempt to flirt with the oblivious man but she had made a point “Look Doug when you think of an answer ye are normally always right aye” 

Douglas just sighed a little at the lack of his full name being used; he could never win with his siblings. “Right, let’s presume I am right then. I think it is the reapers who went after Connor and then took out Liam while we were at the funeral. We all know out of the reapers only two could even dare compete with our standard of killing without leaving a trail. Nikolai and Katyusha”


End file.
